


Girl Crush

by aprilaimsworth



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilaimsworth/pseuds/aprilaimsworth
Summary: Based on Harry’s cover of Girl Crush. Would strongly recommend giving it a listen.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 19





	Girl Crush

The room was dark and packed when Louis arrived. he’d arrived with Eleanor, a girl from his Chemistry class, and was leading her through the pub. As Louis scanned the room for his friends table, the person walking up to the front, guitar in hand, caught his eye. Louis stood still, no longer caring about finding a seat, as a large man spoke into the mic ‘next up is the always wonderful Harry Styles’. The clapping in the room seemed only background noise to louis, who watched as a tall and skinny man took to the stool, adjusting the mic.  
‘Erm.. hi everyone’ Harry smiled, grinning wider when one particular table cheered louder and whistled. ‘I’m gunna play a cover first, this ones called Girl Crush’  
Harry started to strum the first chord, and almost like a magnetic force his eyes looked up and met Louis’s instantly. Harry’s eyes pierced Louis through the the darkness and Louis knew whatever Harry was trying to tell him was important. The eye contact was broken by Harry who looked down, closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
//‘I’ve got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush  
Aint slowing down’//  
The volume in the room soared as Harry’s raspy vocals blessed their ears. Louis couldn’t move, transfixed by Harry glowing on stage. He didn’t notice the girl he was with nudge him, calling in his ear that she was going to the table, all he could do was listen to the message, the message Louis knew, or at least hope was for him. He just needed to understand what Harry was saying.  
//‘I got it real bad  
Want everything she has  
That smile and that midnight laugh  
She’s giving you now’//  
Louis mind raced back to the day before. The conversation they’d had after Louis’ football match. Louis being the captain of their unis team, he had only had a few minutes to talk before he’d been whisked away to the changing rooms and later to the pub to celebrate with the lads. All Harry had said was ‘Eleanor’s pretty, real smart too. I see why you like her’, to which a confused Louis had laughed, shrugged and said ‘I guess’ before asking Harry about his gig the next night. ‘can’t wait, how long have we been friends and i still haven’t heard you sing’ Harry had smiled, shyly, only giving a slight chuckle and quiet ‘yeah, crazy’. The truth was Harry knew why Louis hadn’t heard him sing, he’d never let him. Harry made sure all gigs were scheduled for when Louis was busy. The simple reason being that Harry knew if Louis heard him sing, heard the vulnerability Harry felt, he’d have known. and Harry hadn’t been ready for Louis to know. not until now.  
//I wanna taste her lips  
Yeah cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself  
in a bottle of her perfume//  
They’d been loud calls of ‘Louis!’ and he’d had to wave and jog away. Louis hadn’t seen Harry since. The song, the words, the eye contact they were holding again. Louis knew now, the hope he’d felt over the past few years, it felt like a relief. Louis certainty seemed to rush through his body, and he stood stronger watching Harry.  
//‘I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah cause maybe then  
you’ll want me just as much  
I’ve got a girl crush’//  
But Louis knew this song, he was sure of it. And then it hit him, this song was about liking the person the girl was with, about jealousy and hurt at seeing them together. Louis had got into in when Harry had had his first boyfriend when they were 16.  
//‘Yeah i got a girl crush’//  
Louis would have laughed at himself for missing the hints Harry had been dropping, was he not mad at himself for it. He’d been missing them because he was so nervous. He’d never wanted to ruin a decade long friendship, on a whim that his feelings were mutual.  
//‘I don’t get no sleep  
I don’t get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bedsheet’//  
Louis had been losing hope recently, they’d been growing apart since starting Uni. Louis doing Bio-Chem and spending his free time playing football, whilst Harry was an English student, who spent as much time in the music department. Harry had never been a party person, if Louis was being honest he wasn’t himself- but the team had meant most of his nights were spent partying, where as Harry gigged in every pub he could. The Christmas beak was coming up soon and they’d see their hometown friends Niall, Zayn and Liam but at uni- they no mutual friends.  
//‘The way that’s she whispering  
the way that she’s pulling you in  
Lord knows that i’ve tried  
Can’t get her of my mind’//  
Louis should have realised how good Harry was when the football team had suggested not partying that night just to listen to him at the local pub. The voice Louis was listening to now wasn’t anything he could have ever prepared for however.  
//‘Yeah i want to taste her lips  
Yeah cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself  
in a bottle of her perfume’//  
Louis didn’t know how he knew, he just felt it. It felt like the truth had finally washed over him and he was able to see the message. Harry like him. Harry like him! He wanted to shout but all he could do was grin like a cheshire cat. His eye contact with Harry never left, and only seemed more intent when Harry gaiged the smile on Louis face, smiling whilst singing back. The applause from the crowd was well deserved and Louis was so proud. He suddenly had a realisation that this moment could change his life forever so got his phone out to capture it. Louis videoed the rest of the song, zoomed in on Harry’s face because, well, it was gorgeous and he knew future him would be grateful.  
//I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much’//  
Harry could see him standing there. Although the room was dark, from his stool he had a perfect view. He put everything he had into not wobbling, into carrying on when every nerve in his body wanted to run as far away as possible. He’d waited so long, but it was now or never. When he’d seen Louis walk in with her, his heart had almost shattered right then and there, but then he thought about songs he’d been practising and realised this one was perfect. If Louis didn’t understand how he felt now; after he poured his heart into the cover, he was definitely not interested. Not understanding would mean he wasn’t looking, wasn’t hoping. Eyes fixed on Louis, he sang louder.  
//‘I got a girl crush  
I got a girl crush’//  
Louis moved forward. Making his way through the crowd slowly, eyes never leaving Harry’s.  
//‘Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush  
It ain’t slowing down’//  
Harry finished, giving a small smile to the loud and enthusiastic audience. Louis reached the front, stood in front of Harry and grinned. ‘That was good.’  
Harry smiled, shy in front of Louis as always. ‘yeah?’ with a questioning raise of his brow. Louis nodded, before asking ‘how long till you’re needed back?’  
‘10 minutes?’ Harry replied  
Quietly, but with his classic cheeky grin Louis asked ‘can i buy you a drink?’

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a second chapter or leave it as a one shot?


End file.
